


Strike Me Thrice

by SilverCardinal



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Student Jin, TA Akira, They get a bit frisky, some inklings of Lightning but very minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/pseuds/SilverCardinal
Summary: He's quiet and a textbook wallflower but something about Jin's eyes when he looks at him stuns Akira, as if he was shocked by electricity.It catches Akira off guard and he's completely drawn in.For Vrains Rare Pair Weeks - Bonus Day





	Strike Me Thrice

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this is the first fic in this tag so *pops the confetti poppers* shout out to disistien on twitter cause it was their art that gave way to this pairing to begin with :)

Akira considers himself a good teaching assistant. He ensures that Dr. Queen has all marks and assignments,organized and punctual, he does his due diligence to be available for his students, opens himself up as a friendly face to be easy to approach but makes it clear that he will not tolerate half-assed effort or bullshit. If he were to give any inkling of being a pushover, he just knows it would cause at least of this lab to pour in during his office hours (or not) begging for marks that were docked off on their assignments or exams. First impressions are everything after all. 

He introduces himself and skims through the syllabus, mentally taking note of those who write his contact information and office hours in their planners and who is just listening intently because they have already noted the important details down in Dr. Queen’s first lecture. He'll be more than happy to see them at his office most of all. The competent ones are always a welcome sight. After his preface he waits a moment and then clears his throat when no one asks any questions.

Akira takes a breath, prepared to open the lab to the actual content of the class when he is interrupted by the swinging door. It’s an unintended grand entrance that causes all of the other students to look over or at the very least glance. 

“Glad you could make it. I hope you aren’t ten minutes late for the future labs now,” Akira has his script ready at all times. This student doesn’t carry himself in the obviously-carefree, unbothered, late-since-day-one way that he expects but he doesn’t immediately shrink at the attention either. He just… stands there with an expression that Akira can’t read.

“S-sorry,” it’s muffled and soft. Probably a first year, Akira almost feels bad for giving him the unwanted spotlight but he knows this always works to make sure that any slackers will pick themselves up or drop the class.

There are a few nervous chuckles, the student chooses one of the only seats available which is right in front of him rather than the ones in the back corners of the room. Bold. He can respect that. 

After he had settled in, Akira looks over to see what kind of student he would be dealing with. It’s a sight that Akira didn’t expect at all- long, violet hair that just reaches his collarbone, gray sweater that looks like it’s a size or two too big for him and gaze that locks onto him that sends a shiver down Akira’s spine. A gaze that catches Akira completely off guard, it reminds him of a look that his professors would give him as they observed him do his work. 

The student does pay attention to him, he keeps his head ducked behind the monitor but Akira can see those large gray eyes following him as he paced in the front of the room. 

Akira resumes the lesson without sounding bothered in the slightest. Because he isn’t. He isn’t bothered at all. He’s had to deal with far worse; cheeky grins and sly comebacks and this boy has done nothing but cause a brief disruption. 

But those gray eyes continue to stay on him throughout the lesson and Akira didn’t even realize the tension that had coiled in his shoulders until he glances over his phone to see that it was the end of class. Those fifty minutes passed by so quickly or perhaps a bit too slow…

There are two students that approach and greet him as the others make their way out of their room. They are computer science majors and want to introduce themselves. Yusaku and Takeru; Akira makes sure to remember their names. They say their piece, it takes about five minutes. Not too long, but it would be an eternity for an undergraduate who has their classes piled back to back. They quickly say their farewells, undoubtedly they have another class but Akira sees that the room still hasn’t completely emptied out.

“Jin, are you coming?” Yusaku asks. 

The late student, Jin, is standing by the first bench awkwardly.

“Um, no. I wanted… You guys go on ahead,” he tilts his head, glancing at Akira.

The two other boys leave, Akira pretends to not notice their eyes shift as they register what Jin had said.

“What can I do for you?” Akira tries not to sound passive aggressive, it isn’t his intent and he isn’t in any rush.

“Just wanted to say, sorry for disturbing the class.” Jin’s voice is so soft and he sounds genuine but there is just  _ something _ in his eyes that makes Akira freeze. Like Jin is seeing right into him, it almost reminds Akira of how his sister’s cat would look at the small fish he would sometimes bring over.

Jin eyes him carefully, blinks, thinking his lack of a verbal response as a sign for ‘and?’

“I, um, promise it won’t happen again. Cross my heart.” Now that takes Akira completely by surprise. Usually, any other student would have taken the opportunity to leave with an awkward farewell or said the last part with some kind of sly tone but Jin continues to stand there with a calm expression.

“It’s fine.” Akira hopes he didn’t say that too quickly. “I’m sure you will keep your promise. I look forward  to working with you.” Jin slowly exhales, as if he was holding his breath waiting for a response. Then small smile forms on his face and that  _ something _ manifests. A smile that is so sweet but there is an underlying notion of knowing something that Akira doesn’t.

“See you next week, Akira.” Jin cranes his neck, exposing the fair skin of his neck (not that Akira was paying attention to that). It’s obvious that he will, the labs count for almost a third of his total mark and Jin doesn’t look like the slacker type who would knock on his office door for favours and pity marks. It’s a formality, a goodbye, nothing more. 

So why is it that when it comes from  _ him _ , coming out of that slight smile, accompanied by the glint in those eyes that are hiding some other intent, does it sound like the devil's invitation to sin?

* * *

Seven days later and Akira has successfully pushed away the encounter (that smile, that soft expression, that particular gleam in Jin’s eyes that had haunted him all weekend long). He arrives ten minutes early to load the slides of today’s lab assignment onto the projector to see that he is not the first one to arrive in the room.

Jin takes his seat in the front and there’s that smile that once again, etches itself into Akira’s mind.

“Good morning,” Jin says sweetly. He has a soft expression on his face that only Akira sees, that is only meant for Akira to see. It feels far too intimate with only the two of them in the room.

“Morning,” he replies back without looking up. He knows Jin is looking at him inquisitively but Akira continues to type away on the computer. “Did you catch an early bus?” He has no idea why he’s trying to fill in the awkwardness, but the question spills out of him regardless.

“Well,” Jin shifts in his seat and pushes a lock of his hair behind his ear, “I wanted to make sure I kept I promise.” Akira raises his eyes at Jin as he continues to type. “I am… a bit of a people pleaser,” he lets out a laugh. He guesses that it’s supposed to make the room a bit more comfortable but Akira can’t help but feel like this is something he should be telling anyone else but him.

“Well, Dr. Queen isn’t an easy to please person,” he hopes he isn’t scaring Jin into dropping the class.

“Yeah, I kinda figured,” the comment makes Akira chuckle. 

“How about you?” Jin continues.

“Me?” Akira can’t help but wonder what Jin is playing at. He’s asking if Akira is an easy to please person? It’s an innocent question in itself given the topic at hand but there’s that something in Jin’s eyes that make him second guess at another motive other than filling in the silence. Another student enters the room, saving him from making a response and for the rest of the class Akira forces himself not to be distracted by those big gray eyes and the soft expression that comes with them.

* * *

Akira supposes that he really shouldn’t have been that surprised when Jin visits him during his office hours. He made it clear that they were free to see him at this time and Jin is one of his students.

“Come in,” Akira files away the papers he was writing on to the corner of his desk when he sees Jin leaning by his door clutching his notebook on his front.

He gestures to the empty seat next to his desk and Jin settles himself into it as he opens up his notes. Scoots the chair a bit too close than what Akira is used to when students come to see him, he can see the long, dark lashes that hang over Jin’s eyes. Makes the light gray of his irises stand out even more.

“I’m stuck on this question for this week’s assignment. I’ve tried the method from last week but it doesn’t look right,” he points at some of the colourful writings on the pages.

“Did you look over Dr. Queen’s notes?” It’s always his first question with students.

“Yes,” Jin takes a deep breath, “To be honest, it was so cluttered I can barely make heads or tails of it.”

The comment earns him a small breath of laughter. Of course he would never tell Queen that, it would be asking for a gpa death sentence and he would never want that for Jin. In turn, Jin won’t ever mention that Akira laughed at the statement. Their little secret.

“And,” Jin continues, “I think I like you more than her notes anyways.”

Akira pulls his mouth tight. The words Jin chooses and emphasizes makes him stare mouth agape, like he was hit by lightning. Does he know what he is doing? Upon first glance, Jin looks like the typical wallflower. Soft spoken and doesn’t do anything to draw too much attention to himself yet at the same time, he never shrinks away when he is given attention, he doesn’t ooze confidence as Akira has seen in others but he exudes enough to have people not walk all over him despite the fact that Jin is far too pretty for his own good. Is he even aware of his own appearances? Any other person would be walking through the buildings with such an aura that would make everyone else they passed by notice.

“Some students just need it to be explained differently,” Akira keeps his tone neutral but friendly.

“That’s true,” Jin smiles. His eyes curve up slightly, “Studying things that you aren’t very interested in is pretty difficult.”

Akira’s eyes widen in disbelief, “You’re telling me you decided to take a coding class when you aren’t interested in it?”

A mischievous gleam appears on Jin’s face, and Akira goes rigid, unable to move because of the sudden tension in the air makes him feel like he would be shocked by currents of electricity if he touched anything. “I’m telling you that I would much rather spend my time with my coding TA than the coding notes.”

The shock rattles down Akira’s spine. He feels like he was struck by lightning twice now. This is something different entirely, he has never seen this aspect of Jin. Only small glimpses of it. The  _ somethings _ he saw during the labs that he could never pin down.

The corner of his mouth twitches, “Is there anything else you need help with?” Akira prays for a ‘no’ even though Jin is already putting away his things.

“Nope,” Jin pops the ‘p’ and the sweet smile persists. “Thanks for your help Akira.”

Akira nods and swallows hard, “I’ll see you in lab then.”

“Looking forward to it.”

* * *

Jin comes to the lab. But he doesn’t say anything to Akira. His eyes still follow him in a way that makes Akira’s blood warm up, Jin cranes his neck every now and then when Akira walks past the bench and he isn’t sure if he’s doing it on purpose or not.

Akira keeps himself collected. It’s likely all in his head but by the second week it’s maddening. The encounter in his office burned into his memory; Jin’s smile, his faint pink lips, his gentle voice and his eyes that harbor both genuinity and slyness. Such an expression that makes Akira want to touch and taste-

He shakes himself out of his thoughts and continues to mark the remaining assignments. Pushing away all of the protruding thoughts in the sea of violet that envelope his mind.

* * *

The midterm is this week and everyone is stressed,Akira included. He has had non stop emails from students requesting for help which Akira would be happy to provide... if half of them weren’t from students asking to be taught five weeks worth of material over email or in a span of an hour. Dr. Queen had already notified him in a brief email that his lab was was doing a bit below average compared to the previous semesters. 

He knows he ought to prepare for this, it’s inevitable afterall and the nature of being a teaching assistant for a first year class, it’s always going to be unpredictable. He sent out an email that he would have late office hours available, give everyone the opportunity to seek help. 5:30 to 7:30 seemed more than fair for hours that didn’t conflict with any other classes.

It’s almost eight but Akira hears a knock, then an amused “Office still open?”

At the door is Jin. Who else would it be?

“Haven’t seen you come down here in awhile,” Akira smiles and invites Jin to the seat by his desk. 

The brunette lets out a small laugh, Akira can see his Adam’s apple bob. Jin has his hair pulled back in a low ponytail, Akira doesn’t stare at the skin of his neck, and he absolutely doesn’t imagine running his fingers across that creamy pale skin.

“Did you miss me coming down here?”  _ Yes. No. Yes. _

Akira forces out a chuckle, make Jin think that he took it as a joke and not something with an underlying connotation. 

He clears his throat, “Did you need help?”

Like clockwork, Jin pulls out his notebook, it has more coloured page markers sticking out from the sides than the last time Akira had seen it. 

They go over a few questions, questions that Jin says that he was not sure he was on the right track when solving them so Akira explains each step. To be honest, Jin had been on the right track with his own work. He knows he could just point out certain parts of Jin’s notes to clarify if he understood them, send him off on his merry way and he wouldn’t be shocked if he did well on the upcoming exam even without coming in.

Makes him wonder why Jin came in so late anyways. 

“You’re really good with this you know that? You should have more confidence in yourself, you’re going to be more than fine for the midterm,” he leans back in his chair hoping that Jin takes the encouragement.

“I hope so. I would really hate to disappoint you,” Jin tilts his head onto his hand. “I think I’m better when I’m not crowded by people, working alone or with one other person makes me a lot more relaxing.”

“Is that so?” Of course it is. Jin has only ever been the quiet student in the lab who doesn’t even raise his hand when a question to prompted despite Akira knowing that he would likely know the answer. It’s only when they are in his office, when it’s just the two of them does the other part of Jin come to the surface.

“Mhm.” Jin hums, “It’s just more comfortable. Thank you for dealing with me.” Another pause. “I should make it up to you.”

“That’s not necessary,” Akira tries not to sound nervous but he isn’t sure if he’s succeeded. “I’m… It’s my job. That’s why I’m here.” 

His knees brush against the other's and they're close enough that Akira can see Jin watching him carefully at his proximity. If Akira wasn’t already thinking that something was happening, he is sure of it now. Something shifting between them. A pull in Akira’s chest growing the more he looks at Jin but perhaps he had already been planted the moment Jin walked in.

“Are you sure? My brother is a great cook. Good at baking too.” 

The offer hangs in the air for a few seconds. He could respond with a no. He should. 

“No, you don’t need to go through all that trouble.” He hopes it will usher the brunette out.

“How about something else then?” There’s an obvious tension fogging around them that Akira can't see through and he'd like him to leave, he needs to leave, now.

“Don’t you have other classes to study for?” his voice cracks and it makes Jin smile even more.

Jin purses his lips, “Just a paper. Roman mythology. Finished it yesterday.” He looks up at Akira, meeting their eyes and again, Akira feels this soft expression tugs at something deep in his abdomen.

“It’s getting late,” he says cautiously. Jin needs to leave, there is something stirring inside of him. Something unfamiliar and Akira knows by all means, it is a bad idea that is brewing.

“Guess I should get out of your hair then.”  _ Yes. No. _

The brunette puts away his things and as he is standing up, his face gets awfully close to Akira’s. Leans in just a bit forward, he can feel Jin’s breath on his lips but he doesn’t pull himself back to avoid it.

Jin's lips are so soft against his own, he reciprocates the kiss because how could he not? He only gets a few motions before he licks the cusp of Jin's mouth but the boy suddenly pulls away and he isn’t even aware he was leaning forward to try and chase the kiss.

The look in Jin's eyes is so innocent but his voice drips with something completely contrary. “I'll see you next week,” and with that, Akira is alone.

* * *

Jin is in the top percentile when the midterms are all marked, just like he hoped.

* * *

The second and third time is in his office again. It's half an hour after his regular hours but it's past five and Akira isn't expecting anyone to come in at this time.

No one but Jin.

Jin moves his chair closer to Akira, their shoulders brush against each other. He kisses Akira at the corner of his mouth when he finishes explaining the question and before he leaves, Akira tugs at the brunette’s wrist. Pulls him back for one more brief kiss.

He pretends not to see the darling smile on Jin's face as he leaves (the one that he adores so much).

* * *

Akira loses count when reading break comes around. Dr. Queen had sent out sets of practice questions that would be due the day classes resumed but Jin finished them earlier in the week. He’s still on campus but no other students come up, not when they don’t have any class obligations and Akira counts it as a blessing that he only has emails to respond to.

Emails and Jin.

* * *

Things progress quite fast in Akira’s opinion. They’ve went from chaste kisses to him snaking his tongue into Jin’s mouth by the third day of the break. Jin shivers when he places his hand behind his neck, makes him shakily moves his hands from his lap to Akira’s. He’s breathing deeply- eager to touch, to be even closer. The brunette's eyes say everything his tinted cheeks already don't; he's infatuated.

And so is Akira.

* * *

Jin is in his lap, he was in the seat that he usual settles in but their touches grew more bold. Hands grazing each other’s laps, around Jin’s hips, the ebb and flow of their kisses have Jin crawl onto Akira. Both their lips swollen and red from the harsh kisses, Akira detaches himself to breath but the sight of Jin breathing heavily, eyes half lidded and cheeks dusted with pink makes his stomach coil in carnal desire.

The boy starts to unbutton Akira’s white dress shirt. “You dressed up nice today,” Jin begins to nibble at the newly exposed skin.

“Meeting this morning,” he replies back knowing that Jin doesn’t care for the reason. They resume, he nuzzles his face into the crook of Jin’s neck, deeply breathing the smell of soap and  _ him. _ He takes a long lick along Jin’s throat and it earns him a whine and a roll of his hips. 

Jin kisses his mouth again, tongue tracing his lips, teeth nibbling at Akira’s lower lip. and One of his hands runs up to cradle the back of Akira’s head, threading his hair through his fingers and Akira shivers, goosebumps breaking out all over his arms and chest. He tightens his hold around Jin’s waist, firmly pressing his lower half into his abdomen. He groans. 

It hits something for Jin, makes him bite his lip, grip Akira’s shoulders even tighter and arch his back, a moment of incoherency. 

“Please,” Jin is writhing in his grasp. He takes Akira’s hand and guides it just below his hip bone, rising his wrinkled shirt, letting his fingers dip under the hem of his pants.

“I want to make you feel good,” he breathes in such desperation that Akira think’s he could come right there. 

Despite his aching dick, he doesn’t. Akira freezes when the words spill out of Jin, he looks at brunette rocking himself on his lap, his cheeks are flushed so red. He shouldn’t enjoy this look as much as he does, Jin looks so small, so willing.

Jin is still sitting in his lap, confused by the sudden pause.

Akira retrieves his hand from the other’s pants. “You need to go,” it alarms Akira with how authoritative his voice sounds, it’s strange and unfamiliar.

Part of him expects Jin to resist, hopes that he would at least ask why but he just looks at Akira with a soft expression and obeys. Lifts himself off of Akira’s lap and straightens out his clothing but leaves a single peck on the lips as he does.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks, he wasn’t expecting such a rejection. Now of all times.

He swallows, “No.” His voice is clipped and the other looks dejected. Perhaps a bit hurt and it makes Akira lose his breath.

“Okay,” and with that Jin turns and leaves. No other farewell or inkling that he would see him soon and it makes Akira’s insides twist uncomfortably.

He’s a hypocrite. Indulging in this fling, this fantasy for almost eight weeks and only when Jin wants to be bent over his desk does he pull the breaks on the whole thing. 

He can’t stay here any longer. It’s late, beyond his hours and the air is too heavy for him to even take a breath. Despite his car being parked in the lot closest to the stairwell, Akira opts to use the elevator. He can’t risk running into Jin and he has the sinking suspicion that if he did, the brunette would be right there at the top waiting for him.

The elevator doors close and Akira curses and puts his face into his hands. The thoughts continue the plague him regardless- the thoughts of how things would play out if Jin was in the elevator with him.

* * *

The exam date comes. He hadn’t seen Jin since their last encounter, since he rebuked him. Akira tries not to be bothered by it but everytime he hears a knock on his door and sees someone else walk in, disappointment squeezes his chest.

* * *

There isn’t any secret message or farewell written on the front, back or anywhere on the exam. Nothing.

There’s only an address and Akira just  _ knows _ . It’s written so small and neatly in the bottom corner of one of the pages that anyone else would have glanced over it, thinking it was notes that were jotted down. But for Akira, it’s the first thing his eyes are drawn to. 

It’s an invitation. 

He knew that Akira would be marking his exam because of course he would be, they divide the exams for marking by their labs after all. 

Akira’s mouth twitches, he swallows down the curses that have started to form at the back of his mouth. His hands are shaking staring at the perfectly printed letters and numbers, pushing back at the selfish part of himself with what he has been telling himself over and over again since that night.

He won’t dig himself even further than he already has, yet his thoughts continue to be flooded with Jin. 

Jin had left the room quietly. Didn’t even make eye contact with Akira during the exam. Didn’t go up and hand in the papers in personally nor give an awkward “thank you” or “goodbye” as other students have and it was probably for the best. Akira curls his fingers around the corner of the paper and bites the inside of his cheek at the memory. He definitely did not look over to watch Jin leave as he packed up his things and left his test on the small desk. 

He did not look at the violet hair that cascaded down Jin’s back.

He did not think about how Jin’s hair perfectly covers most of his neck. 

He did not think about how it could hide any marks that littered over his pale skin-

Akira shakes his head out of his thoughts, he won’t think about this matter any further. He will not type this address into his phone before he files Jin’s test away to be submitted for the final grade calculation. 

He won’t indulge himself in this fantasy. It was a small fling. It’s done and over. He won’t let himself be lured back into it.

* * *

 

It’s a bit past midnight when Jin hears a knock on his door. He wonders if Akira really did make up his mind at the darkest of night, perhaps it gave him some comfort to think that the night could hide where he was going.

Not that it mattered anyways. He never doubted that he would get an unexpected visitor eventually after the semester had ended.

He opens the door and there Akira is. Eyes drawn only at him, his lips slightly parted as if whatever Akira wanted to say became lost to him the moment he sees Jin’s face. Like he was hit by lightning and all of his words fizzled away on his tongue.

It’s honestly quite adorable if anyone asked him.

Akira’s hair still neat with only a few strands out of place that he reaches over to comb them back with his fingers, brushing over Akira’s ear. They haven’t even said a word to one another yet Akira is leaning into his palm, letting him stroke his temple with his thumb and Jin can’t help the small smile that spreads on his face. 

No more limited hours or restricted lines of communication, they have all of the time in the world now. All to themselves, for each other, Jin hums to himself as pulls Akira by the back of the neck for a brief soft kiss.

“I’ve missed you,” he looks up at Akira, meeting his lavender eyes with such a gentle expression that Akira doesn’t hesitate to press his lips against Jin’s once again. Jin touches his hand and guides it up to his hip, letting Akira’s thumb slip under the hem of his shirt, shivering as their skin makes contact and Akira steps forward through the door. 

  
  



End file.
